familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Woodland Cemetery and Arboretum
| locmapin = Ohio#USA | area = | built =1841 | architect= Burns & Peters; Strauch, Adolph | architecture= Other, Romanesque | added = November 30, 1978 | governing_body = Private | refnum=78002147 }} Woodland Cemetery and Arboretum (200 acres), located at 118 Woodland Avenue, Dayton, Ohio, is one of the oldest garden cemeteries in the United States. Woodland was incorporated in 1842 by John Whitten Van Cleve, the first male child born in Dayton.Zumwald 36 He was the son of Benjamin Van Cleve and Mary Whitten Van Cleve. The cemetery began with southeast of Dayton and has been enlarged to its present size of . Over 3,000 trees and 165 specimens of native Midwestern trees and woody plants grace the rolling hills. Many of the trees are more than a century old and 9 have been designated "Ohio Champions." The highest point in Dayton is within the cemetery, and during the Great Dayton Flood of 1913, it became a place of refuge. The Romanesque gateway, chapel and office, completed in 1889, are on the National Register of Historic Places. The buildings were constructed of the stone from the original cemetery wall. The chapel has one of the finest original Tiffany windows in the country. A mausoleum, with a rock and bronze exterior, features twenty-two varieties of imported marble and twelve large stained glass windows inspired by famous literary works. It was added in 1970. The oldest original 105-acre section of the cemetery, known as "Victorian," received a second designation as a historic district on the National Register of Historic Places in 2011. A receiving vault large enough to contain 12 crypts was built in 1847 by Joseph Wuichert, who was said to be Dayton’s premier stonemason. Throughout the 19th century it was used for temporary storage when burials were delayed due to bad weather or for other reasons (for example, refer to the article below on Levi and Matilda Stanley). Located near the main entrance to the cemetery and across from the mausoleum, it is constructed of giant limestone slabs and was designed as a replica of the Egyptian-style temple of Thebes and Karnak. It was unused for nearly 100 years but the exterior was restored in 2008 to its original condition. Notable burials The monuments, ranging from rugged boulders to Greek statues and temples, memorialize the lives of people who helped shape the nation and the city. Woodland is the final resting place for more than 100,000 people, including: *Orville and Wilbur Wright, inventors of the airplane *Jordan Anderson, freed slave and letter writer *John H. Balsley, inventor of the folding step-ladder *Loren M. Berry, inventor of the Yellow Pages *Erma Bombeck, humorist and writer *Alex Campbell, professional golfer of early 20th century *Mrs. Leslie Carter, actress *William Charch, DuPont Chemist, inventor of moistureproof cellophane for food packaging. *Daniel C. Cooper, surveyor and Proprietor of Dayton *James M. Cox, newspaper publisher, Governor of Ohio and Presidential candidate *Edward A. Deeds, engineer, inventor and industrialist *Paul Laurence Dunbar, poet *John Glossinger, popularized the Oh Henry! candy bar *George P. Huffman, industrialist (Huffy Bicycles) *Andrew Iddings, inventor of the stereoptic (3-D) camera. *Charles F. Kettering, inventor *Earl Kiser, bicyclist and auto racer, "Little Dayton Demon" *L. L. Langstroth, father of American beekeeping *George Mead, industrialist (Mead Paper) *John H. Patterson, industrialist (NCR) *James Ritty, inventor of the cash register *James Findlay Schenck, Rear Admiral, United States Navy *Robert Cumming Schenck, Civil War General, member of US Congress and Ambassador to Brazil and United Kingdom *Levi and Matilda Stanley "King and Queen" of the Gypsies *John W. Stoddard built the Stoddard-Dayton automobile *Stephen W. Thompson, World War I aviator *Clement Vallandigham Congressman and Copperhead leader *David Ziegler, first mayor of Cincinnati, Ohio *Milton Wright, father of aviation pioneers Wilbur Wright and Orville Wright, and a Bishop of the Church of the United Brethren in Christ. *Leroy Tate Marshall, US representative See also *List of cemeteries in the United States *List of botanical gardens and arboretums in the United States References External links *Woodland Cemetery and Arboretum *Woodland Cemetery Association, 1875 *National Register nomination form Category:Arboreta in Ohio Category:Cemeteries in Montgomery County, Ohio Category:Cemeteries on the National Register of Historic Places in Ohio Category:Botanical gardens in Ohio Category:Geography of Dayton, Ohio Category:Protected areas of Montgomery County, Ohio Category:National Register of Historic Places in Montgomery County, Ohio Category:Tourist attractions in Dayton, Ohio Category:Parks on the National Register of Historic Places in Ohio Category:Cemeteries in Dayton